1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for pulling a valve stem through an opening in a tire rim, and particularly to tools for use with Schrader-type pneumatic tire valve stems.
2. Relevant Art
A wide variety of tools exist for use with tire valves. What is needed is a tool specifically for use in pulling a valve stem of an inner tube or tire through an opening in a wheel rim. The tool should fit inside the valve stem, and therefore be usable as a tool for valve stem removal and installation particularly for Schrader-type pneumatic tire valves.